


Bonfire Night with Tom

by superwholockiansinthetardis



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Holland (RPF), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockiansinthetardis/pseuds/superwholockiansinthetardis
Summary: Exactly what the title says; headcanon about what spending bonfire night with Tom and the Holland's would include (with gender neutral reader!)





	Bonfire Night with Tom

\- Bonfire night with Tom (and the whole Holland fam) would include:

\- The whole family (including Harrison, don’t fight me on this) going to a fireworks display in the local park

\- Everyone except Tessa of course

\- She’d be at home snuggled in blankets with music or the telly left on for her so she wouldn’t get scared

\- Tom and Harry would insist on facetiming her before the fireworks started

\- Sam pointing out this wouldn’t work because how is she going to work the phone???

\- The weather is finally starting to turn colder so you would all be wrapped up warm in hats, gloves and scarves

\- Tom wrapping the scarf round your neck and giving your nose a little peck before you left the house and then giving your bum a cheeky pinch as you walked past him

\- Being f r e e z i n g but Tom’s arm wrapped around your shoulders made up for it

\- He’d be so in awe at looking at you rather than the fireworks

\- Harrison teasing Tom about it “mate, you’re meant to be looking up there” and tilting his chin up

\- Holland banter “hey that firework sounded just like Harry screaming”

\- "Shut up you mug"

\- Just being included like one of the family??? (I need this tbh)

\- After the fireworks have finished it’s all back to the house for hot chocolate

\- It’s late but you, Tom, Harry, Sam, Harrison and Paddy all decide to watch a film together

\- There’s much protest but you somehow manage to squeeze everyone on one sofa and the 6 of you (+Tessa so that’s 7) get wrapped up in one of Nikki’s throws

\- This only lasts about 10 minutes because it got WAY too hot

\- Tom, the cheeky fucker, telling everyone it was because he was just too attractive

\- Which results in lots of eye rolls and a poke in the ribs from you

\- Tom thinking he’s being clever by slipping you kisses on the cheek and neck when he thinks no one is looking

\- Except he’s so bad at it that literally everyone notices

\- When its finally time for bed he would cuddle up to you under the covers telling you how much fun he had today

\- Lots of kisses as you both fell asleep


End file.
